Keeping Secrets
by sexyslytherin2
Summary: COMPLETE! six years after Hogwarts.... Hermione's best kept secret makes its way to Draco, and Hermione must decide if she is willing to put her grudge behind her for love again. CHAPTER 16 POSTED... LAST CHAPTER!
1. A six year old secret

AN: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…. Except "Peter"

Chapter 1: A Six Year Old Secret

"Now what do you do?"

"Sit in your office and don't leave unless it's an emergency"

"Good boy, let's go."

Hermione Granger rarely had to bring her son to her work place in the department of mysteries, but when she did, she wanted to make sure he didn't see him. Peter was a small clone to his father. Same silver-blue eyes, white- blond hair, even the signature smirk. Hermione made a simple mistake six years ago, but we're human, and humans make mistakes. It's just that not everyone makes the mistake of falling in love with Draco Malfoy.

Some of Hermione's friends thought she should tell Draco about his child, but others like Ron Weasley opposed the idea of someone like him being around children. Harry Potter was undecided on the subject. On one hand he thought that despite Draco's faults, he might be a potential "dad", but on the other hand, Draco had never cared for something other than himself, so how could he care for something as needy as a child.

Even after becoming Minister of Magic, Harry remained close friends with his friends from school. In fact, a lot were in the ministry, including Draco Malfoy. Draco applied for a job in the department of mysteries and has been working there for three years, and still hasn't a clue about his six-year-old son. It seems odd, I know, to think that Hermione fell in love with Malfoy, but that's how love works sometimes.

Hermione tutored Draco in the 7th year. In order to keep his Head boy badge, he needed help, so he went to Hermione. A friend of Draco's made a bet with him, and that's how it started. Eventually they developed true feelings for each other, but after Hermione found out about the bet, she wanted nothing to do with Draco, and severed all ties to him, not knowing she would look at a part of him everyday.

"Mommy, where's daddy?"

"I told you, daddy was very brave and passed away during the Great War, but he loved you very much," Hermione told her son as he sat at her desk.

"Will I see daddy someday?"

"Maybe, sweetie. But you don't need a daddy, Uncle Harry and Ron love you very much, and mummy loves you very much, and remember that, ok?

"Ok mum, I will."

An owl swooped down and dropped a letter on Hermione's desk. She read the letter quickly and turned to Peter. "Uncle Harry has important stuff to tell me, I'll be right back. Don't get into trouble."

Peter nodded. "What should I do?" he asked himself. His silver eyes found a piece of parchment and quill, so he did what any six year old would do. He wrote a letter to his dad.

Deer daddie,

I wish I cood ce yoo. Mummie mises yoo and I do to.

Shee says I look lik yoo, but shee nevr showd me a

pictr of yoo. Maybee yoo cood give her a sine to tell

her yoo think of her. Shee wood lik that. Wats hevan

lik? Rite bak.

Love,

Peter Granger

Peter smiled to himself. He tied the letter to Hermione's office owl, "Take this to my daddy," he told it.

As we all know, owls can find the address of anyone, no mater how strange or vague the address is. Little did Peter know that his dad was three offices away.

Draco Malfoy was twitting his thumbs when an owl dropped a letter on his desk. He reread the letter six times.

Was this some stupid joke?

He read the name at the bottom. Peter Ganger. Granger. GRANGER! He got up from his desk and marched three doors down (an: I love that band!) and knocked on the door.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" Hermione said.

Draco swung the door open and Hermione's face went pale. She made an attempt to block Peter's body with her own, but failed miserably.

"Are you Peter Granger?" Draco asked the little boy.

"Yep. And that's my letter!" he said happily staring at the parchment in Draco's hand.

"Peter, why don't you go find Uncle Ron?" Hermione said to her son. Peter left without arguing or questions.

"What the fuck's going on?" Draco shouted as soon as Peter shut the door.

"Malfoy-"

"I think you can call me Draco, Hermione. I seem to remember you screaming it a few times," he smirked at his own joke.

"Listen Draco, just stay away from my son! We don't need you!" she said sharply.

"So… is Peter my son.

"N-no."

"You've never been a good liar, have you? He's a fucking clone of me! Why didn't you tell me?" Draco said grabbing her shoulders.

"Would you have cared! No! You wouldn't have done a thing. We were seventeen Draco, the Dark Lord was about to fall and your son isn't pureblood. What would daddy dearest think of you sleeping with a mudblood? Enlighten me Draco! He would have killed Peter and me! No, I chose not to tell you, just like you chose not to tell me about that stupid bet!"

"And that's what it was! A STUPID bet! I loved you and still do!"

"No Draco, you don't. If you felt anything toward me at all you would have done something by now. We work three offices away from each other, you didn't come by once in three years." She pushed past Draco and opened the door to see Peter in the position of someone who would have had his or her ear pressed against it.

"Are you my daddy?" Peter asked Draco.

Before Draco could even answer him, Hermione pointed her wand to Peter's head and said a simple memory charm and then locked Peter in her office.

"Stay away from our son," she said before heading down the hall to see the Minister.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and went back to his office. He wondered how many people knew about Peter, and he had wondered for six years if he would have a chance with Hermione, and now he knew the answer; No

**An: Ok, tell me what ya think! _REVIEW!_ Check out my other fic…. "Only You"**

**PEACE!**


	2. I had a dream

**An: Ok, I'm like, one of the happiest ppl alive right now… I got a ton of great reviews. Just so my readers know… (If you haven't checked my bio) I've been writing fanfics for about a year…. And I have a lot of chapters written for the seven stories I have. (I have only posted 2 fics so far.) For this story I have 11 ½ chapters done, so I know what is happening. Now with that in mind, here are my shout-outs:**

**PadfootObssesed329- will do**

**Bellgirl- Thank you and I will update ASAP**

**Pussin Boots- First of all, love your name, lol, and I hate to say my chapters for this story tend to be minuscule. Sorry.**

**Tinka Shimmer Belle- Thank you, I think it is a good story too. Lol jk.**

**LameyLovey- I was going to do that, but it was basically Hermione's way of admitting to Draco that it is his son.**

**Wh1tn3y- Thank you so much!**

**Anafics- Awwww… thank you**

**Carly- Ok, where to begin. There is this thing called suspense… maybe you've heard of it? Yeah, well I didn't spill everything about the relationship because I wanted people to continue to see what happens. But I promise everything will be discovered. Also, Hermione was working in the ministry BEFORE Draco was, and she couldn't quit her job. She just took extra precaution when she had to take Pete to work.**

On with the story:

Chapter 2: I had a dream…

"I like going to your work mommy. Can I go tomorrow?" Peter asked. Hermione had just put him to bed and was about to read downstairs, like she did every night.

"Maybe sweetie." Hermione knew Draco would try to see Peter again, and she wasn't sure if she could just erase Pete's memory constantly. But it would be worth it in the end, anything to keep Peter away from someone who would abandon him was worth anything.

"Mommy, tell me a story."

"Which one?"

"The one about how you and daddy fell in love."

Hermione sighed. _How ironic!_ "How about I tell you a new story?"

"But-"

"You hear that one all the time, Peter."

"Mommy?"

"Yes Pete?"

"How come you don't like to talk about daddy?"

"Go to sleep, Peter," Hermione said emotionlessly.

"How come! Uncle Harry and Ron won't talk about him either!" he said raising his voice.

"Don't you use that tone with me Peter Ronald Granger! Go to bed of you will never go to the ministry again!" Hermione scolded.

Peter's eyes became wide with fear. _Never go to the Ministry again? That is cruel and unusual punishment!_ He studied Hermione's face and decided she was serious. "Goodnight."

Hermione sat in her favorite armchair, reading her favorite book, but couldn't read. To many thoughts were swimming in her head, and she couldn't think of anything but Draco. For years she turned down dates because she convinced herself he would come back. Hermione let gentle tears blur her vision and fall to the pages. "Why have I wasted so much time," she said to no one in particular. "Because I still love him, that's why." She cried harder.

"He still loves you to, you didn't listen to him though," a new voice said.

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and realized Draco was stepping out of her fireplace. "D-Draco?" she said in shock.

"Hermione, listen, I'm really sorry about what happened. You didn't get to hear the whole story. I love you."

"I missed you," she whispered. She embraced him tightly and inhaled his sweet scent.

"I missed you too. I'm never leaving again. I promise." Draco wiped another tear away and kissed Hermione gently.

Then she woke up.

"Mommy? Are you ok?" Peter asked nudging his mother gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione said looking around. She realized she fell asleep reading. "Do you want to come to work with me today?"

Peter nodded excitedly.

"Ok, go get ready."

"Thank you mum, I love you."

"I love you too, Pete. "

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOP

An: OK…. That's all folks… well, at least till the next chappie! Lol

Hit that review button! OH! And read my other story: "Only You" please!


	3. Mistake

**AN: Hey! I will be unable to update until Tuesday, so don't freak out! So you all know… I can't update from my houses (mom and dad are divorced) and the library doesn't allow me to update either. So I have to update during my studies and lunches at school. On Tuesday though I have no study, and I don't have study every-other Wednesday, which really sucks! On Tuesday and Friday I have 50 minute studies and on the Wednesday I have study, and on Thursday, I have71 minute studies. (Ppl who go to my school: I have F-block study!) With that said, I cannot update over April vacation, unless my dad gets his comp. to work, which is unlikely. Also, I probably will be grounded because of my grades next week, but that shouldn't have a huge impact on me updating. Just stuff that needed to be said. Ok, Neway, thanks to my reviewers: **

**Future moviemaker: Ur questions will be answered.**

**Sweet charis: Thanks!**

**Carly: Sorry if I was a little stingy! Lol Don't worry a huge part of the past gets revealed in chapter 5.**

**Pussin boots: All my chapters for this story are short. I'm thinking about combining a few of them.**

**Sopheret: Hey Julia! You know me, I'm all about DRAMA! Lol. C-block algebra rules!**

**Sorry if I missed you!**

**On with the story:**

Chapter 3: Mistakes

"Did you know?"

"Of course I knew."

"How many people knew but me?"

"The list of people who don't know would be easier to assemble."

Draco glared at the Minister of Magic.

"Look, Malfoy. It was Hermione's decision. But everyone who looks at him knows who the father is," Harry said. "You never bothered with her so you wouldn't know you had a six year old son." Harry began to read an important-looking document.

"Listen Potter, despite what the world thinks, I do have a heart, and Hermione did the same amount of damage as I did when she left me," Draco said pounding his fist on the table.

"Well, that might be true, but who's the one who only got involved with her because of a bet?" Harry said looking over the top of his glasses.

Draco bowed his head. "Ok, I know I screwed up, big time. But I want to be with Hermione again, with _our _son."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you have been best friends with her for like, 13 years. She'll listen to you."

"Try to talk to her on your own, then I'll see what I can do," Harry said sympathetically.

"Alright, thank you Minister."

"Your welcome Malfoy. Oh, one more thing?"

"Yes?"

"If you hurt Peter or Hermione, I'll take you to Azkaban myself."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB 

REVIEW!


	4. Roses really smell Like

**AN: yeah, it would take a million years to do all my shout-outs, cuz I have the best reviewers! Julia: ur right, Peter's name is Peter for a reason, you know me too well! I love twists! And also I would like to say that the reason that Draco went to Harry for help was to show that he really does like Hermione and he's desperate to get her back.**

**On with the story:**

Chapter four: Roses really smell like…

"Peter? Time for lunch," Hermione called to her son.

"Ok mum, hold on."

Hermione took her son to the same place during her lunch break everyday. Hermione always liked to have a regular schedule, and Peter acquired a strong sense of organization from his mother also.

"Hey Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm very sorry for shouting at you last night, it was very tactless of me. You have every right to ask questions about your father," Hermione apologized. She always felt bad after shouting at Peter, after all, he was all she had left really.

"No, I don't have every right to invade your privacy. Your relationship with daddy was your business, and you shouldn't feel obligated to tell me anything," Peter said very confidently.

Hermione smiled at her son's extreme maturity. "C'mon, Uncle Ron's waiting or us."

Upon entering Three Broomsticks, Hermione heard Ron call to her.

"Oy! Peter, Hermione! Over here, I got a table!"

Peter hugged Ron affectionately. "Hi!"

"Hey buddy! Why don't you get yourself a butterbeer?" Ron said slipping Peter some money.

Hermione smiled as her son trotted obliviously to the counter.

"So, Draco knows?"

Hermione sighed. She knew this is why Ron wanted to meet her today. To warn her about Draco, and tell her to possibly go into hiding, or something equally ridiculous. "Yeah, he knows, but I erased Pete's memory."

Ron shrugged. "You know Mione, Malfoy may genuinely miss you. I mean, I don't think he's seen _anyone _since you two broke up. He really cared for your relationship-"

"- Which was fake-"

"- No, it wasn't. Hermione, you can't lie to yourself anymore, or to Peter for that matter. You and Draco fell in love, hard. You fell so fast you didn't even see what was coming-"

"-No kidding.'

"C'mon Mione. It's me, Ron! I want you to be happy! How often would I stick up for Malfoy?

"Never."

"I'll see you guys later," Ron said hugging Hermione and Peter goodbye.

Hermione thought hard about what Ron had said. Did Draco really change? No, him taking the bet and sticking with it proved he hadn't changed. Him never contacting Hermione after Hogwarts proved he hadn't changed. Hermione pushed all of the annoying thoughts out of her head and unlocked her office door.

"WHOA!" Peter gasped "Who are they from mommy?"

Hermione's jaw hit the floor. There were bouquets and vases of red and white roses covering every inch of the office.

"Hey, look mommy, a note! Can I read it mommy? Please?" Peter begged.

"Sure," Hermione said. She inhaled the sweet smell of a white rose and her mind was focused on one thing: Who sent them?

Peter read the note aloud. "Thinking of you. Please meet me in my mansion at 7:30 this evening. Love Draco."

Hermione dropped her rose and it hit the floor with a soft thud. "Did you say "Draco" honey?"

"Yeah. Who's Draco?"

"Nobody. Hey, how would you like to see Ginny tonight?"

"Yeah! Can I mommy?"

"Sure sweetie." Hermione thanked god Ginny owed her a favor. She would need a babysitter tonight.

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB_

Hermione spent a lot of time getting ready, although she wasn't sure why. She had a gold halter-top on with a black skirt that stopped just above her knee. She had straightened her hair and it hung loosely to three inches past her shoulder. Her favorite piece of jewelry was on, a gold locket with a picture of Peter in it.

"I'll be back soon," Hermione told Ginny.

"Oh, don't rush. Take your time, sleep over there if you want," Ginny smirked.

Hermione smiled, rolled her eyes and stepped into her fireplace. "Malfoy Manor!"

**An: Yep, I know it's short, no need to tell me! **

**REVIEW! **


	5. Us

**Wow… I almost died w/ out F.F. for vacation! Now I'm back.**

**If NE1 checked my profile… My friend Zoë also knows my password in case I get grounded or something, and she was the one who wrote the blip at the bottom of my profile. I'll get rid of it when I get a chance.**

**Ok… Thank you my reviewers, sorry if some of the chapter seemed rushed. In this chapter you learn a lot about the past.**

**On w/ the story:**

Chapter 5: Us

As soon as Hermione stepped into Draco's manor, she was greeted by a house-elf.

"Ms. Granger," it squeaked, "Master Malfoy is in his study, Dolly shall show you to him," she said. Dolly led Hermione to a library that was about twice the size of the one in Hogwarts. "M-Master Malfoy? Ms. Gr-Granger is here."

Draco was reading a large book in a comfy-looking armchair. His had shot up from the book and he smiled affectionately at Hermione. "Ah, thank you Dolly," Dolly took this as her invitation to leave. Draco turned to Hermione, "I see you received my invitation."

Hermione nodded meekly. "How could I say no?"

Draco smirked. "Roses. Remarkable, aren't they? Your favorite flower, right?" Draco said handing her a white rose.

Hermione nodded and touched the velvet petals of the rose. "So…. ummm you wanted to talk? About what?"

Draco heaved a heavy sigh. "Peter, obviously, and some other things."

"Like?"

"Us." Draco went over to Hermione and sat with her on a red velvet couch.

"There is no us, there never really was an us."

"Yes there was!"

"No, Draco, there wasn't. It was a game-"

"That you need to forget about!"

"I can't forget about it Draco!"

"Why not!"

"Because I have a six-year-old reminder of that game." Hermione was fuming, couldn't he just let go. The entire situation was his fault anyway.

Draco bowed his head sadly. He took Hermione's hand in his own, "Hermione, I love you. I'm in love with you, and if you give me another chance, I'm sure I would be a great dad. Please, lets just start over. What's Peter like?"

Hermione sighed. "Well, he loves quiddich, he wants to be the Gryffindor seeker when he gets to Hogwarts."

Draco laughed. "And what makes him think he will be in Gryffindor, anyone with Malfoy blood is in Slytherin."

"Well, he knows I was a Gryffindor, and I ummmm… told him his father was a Gryffindor too." Hermione looked up at Draco's eyes to see a mixture of shock and anger.

"So what else did you tell him?" Draco said a bit rudely.

"That you died in the Great War, but you loved him very much."

"He thinks I'm dead?"

"Yeah. What did you think? That I would tell a little toddler his father doesn't know he exists?"

"It would be the truth!"

"Oohhhhhh! You want to talk TRUTH?" Ok, lets talk truth Draco!" Hermione spat. "Tell me the exact details of the bet you made with Blaise."

Draco was a little taken aback by Hermione's rage, but thought that she should know what really happened. "Ok, the deal was if I slept with you by the end of the year I won, if I lost, Blaise would post pictures of me in Barney pajamas around Hogwarts."

Hermione started to laugh hysterically.

"Hey! He knocked me out and then changed me, it wasn't on my own free will," Draco said in his defense. "Anyway, Blaise had to pay me 70 galleons, and he paid me after the first time I slept with you."

"What did you spend the money on?" Hermione said a little bitchy.

"That." Draco pointed to the locket on Hermione's neck. He spun it around and read the engraved words on the back. "You tamed a Dragon's heart, love Draco."

Hermione's eyes began to swell up with tears. "You certainly said all the right things Draco," she whispered.

"And I did all the right things too," he said softly. He leaned forward and kissed Hermione tenderly, and was shocked when he received a kiss back. He unintentionally slipped his tongue into her mouth, but stopped when he heard someone shrieking behind him.

**Ok, there is actually more to this chapter, but I only have so much time in study.**

**REVIEW! **


	6. Monster Mommy

**AN: OMG I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!**

**I just moved and fell behind on HW. My bro's little league team is awesome this year… Go Orioles! Lol. **

**Thank you for all the great reviews!**

**BTW, I do update during my studies, cuz home I have no Internet!**

**This is the rest of chapter five, but I added some stuff to make it longer.**

**Now back to the…oh, wait! I have 1 more thing 2 say:**

**WINDEX! **

**LOL.**

Chapter 6: Monster Mommy

Draco jumped apart from Hermione and glanced over his shoulder to see his extremely dissatisfied mother.

"Draco Lucius!" she shrieked again with her hands on her hips. "You know I don't like it when you bring women in the house!"

Hermione was feeling a bit torn. One side of her was slightly embarrassed because of the situation, and the other side was screaming, _'WHY IS DRACO STILL LIVING WITH HIS MOM?' _

Draco cleared his throat and looked at his mother with an odd expression onj his face. It vaguely reminded Hermione of the time Peter had eaten a cookie right before dinner without Hermione's permission. It was the expression that said, 'I'm really truly sorry,' but it is not meant.

Unfortunately, Mrs. Malfoy cared too much for her son to realize his insincere expression, and so turned her attention to Hermione. "Who the hell are you?" she asked rather rudely.

"Hermione Granger," she replied getting up from the couch and folding her arms defensively.

"A mudblood!"

Hermione and Draco both winced. Hermione was very hurt by those words, because she could tell Mrs. Malfoy really meant them. "Yes," Hermione said through clenched teeth.

Mrs. Malfoy lifted her chin higher. "And why would Draco ever want to be ear you?"

_We've been closer than you know,_ Draco thought.

Hermione narrowed her eyes sharply. "He's the father of my six year old son."

Mrs. Malfoy became very pale very quickly. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE UP LIES YOU EVIL SCUM OF THE EARTH! MY DRACO WOULD NEVER TOUCH YOU, YOU FITHY INSIGNIFICANT BITCH! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Small tears formed in Hermione's eyes and she brushed them away gently before looking up at Draco. "Well, goodbye Draco," she croaked.

Draco grabbed Hermione and sat her on the couch while staring angrily at his mother. Whatever trust he might have regained was now gone. "Mum, it's the truth."

Hermione began to suspect that Mrs. Malfoy might be bipolar. Her face lit up suddenly, "Oh Draco! I'm so proud of you I knew hanging out with your father's friends would mold you!"

Hermione turned to Draco's disgusted and embarrassed face.

"Mom! I didn't rape her!"

Hermione's face fell. What kind of a person is excited to think their son raped someone?

"You actually… uh… willingly had a child with this whore?"

Hermione clenched her fists. No wonder Draco can't keep a girlfriend, his mom chases them away.

"Yes," Draco answered sternly.

"Well…" Mrs. Malfoy said looking for more of an explanation.

"Well what?"

"How come I didn't know about my son's heir!"

"Hey! I didn't know either! I just found out!" Draco said in his defense.

Mrs. Malfoy smirked and turned her attention back to Hermione. "Ashamed of being a whore, were you? Is that why Draco didn't know about it?"

Hermione could no longer contain herself. She jumped from the couch and glared icily at Mrs. Malfoy. "Peter is not an _it_. He is a six year old boy who is more of a man than your son!" And with that Hermione left to find the fireplace.

Draco turned quickly to his mother. "Damn it mum!"

"Don't fret over a mudblood Draco. It is not like they are human."

Draco rolled his eyes and ran after Hermione as his mother shouted to him from behind.

"Draco! Why a mudblood?"

**6969696969696969696969696969696966969696969696969696969696969696**

**AN: soooooooooo… hit that review button!**

**Ps: sex hair is awesome but the real windex is hotter! Lol.**

**I luv ya Zoë!**

**GO SEE STAR WARS!**


	7. Tricky Draco

**AN: Wow, isn't it amazing how terrible your life can get in five days? My life just went from terrific, to fantastic, to shitty, to worse, to bad, to better, to fine, to bad . **

**IN FIVE DAYS! My god, I'm so tired and emotionally drained**

**NEways... Here are my shout-outs:**

**mesya: Well, I wanted to show what kind of background Draco really came from. Thanks for the review.**

**Dracosgirl2515: I said it once, and I'll say it again... EVERYONE... GO SEE STAR WARS! Even for the retarded people who (for some reason...) hate the plot, you should go because Hayden is smoking! LOL.**

**Steelo: Look at the comment above... no hype (I swear! I thought it was all hype too!) LOtR isn't my thing. I picked up _The Hobbit_, read the first line, and put the book down. I have seen the movies, but the only thing I could really absorb was that there was a really hot blond elf. So, to answer your question: Nope, not a fan... why do you ask?**

**June: Everything will come in time. Thanks for the review!**

**Future movie maker: Thanks for the review! **

**Pussin boots: I realize the chapters are short... I write them. **

**On w/ the story!**

Chapter 7: Tricky Draco

"It was that bad? I couldn't have been-"

"Ginny, can we talk about something else please? For fifteen minutes straight all we've talked about is what happened at Draco's." Hermione said exasperated.

Ginny nodded in a slightly disappointed matter, but she understood what Hermione was going through. Well, not really, but she respected Hermione too much to press something she didn't want to talk about.

Hermione had gotten back to her house and found Ginny watching television, while Peter was already sound asleep. She quickly told the nights events to Ginny, everything from the kiss, to Mrs. Malfoy's repugnant behavior.

Hermione massaged her temple with her fingers and quietly sat at her kitchen table. "Ginny, what am I supposed to do. They never taught us this at Hogwarts," Hermione said pitifully.

Ginny sighed softly and sat in the chair across from Hermione. "Ok, 'Mione, if Draco says he loves you, maybe he's telling the truth," Ginny said very carefully. She knew this was dangerous territory, because Hermione was so sensitive about it.

"Draco has never told the truth," Hermione said bitterly.

"Hermione,"Ginny said in a aggravated tone, "he really did love you back at school. I know it was wrong of him to take the bet in the first place, I never said it was ok, but cut him some slack. You saw first-hand today what kind of home he was raised in."

Hermione shook her head. "For six years I've raised a son by myself, and no one cut me any slack."

Ginny felt like screaming at Hermione. "Hermione! Wake up! The only reason you raised him by yourself is because you didn't WANT Draco to know!"

"Because I didn't want Peter to get hurt!"

Ginny sighed.

"I wouldn't hurt him," a new figure in the doorway said.

Hermione turned around to face the kitchen doorway, and wasn't sure if she was dreaming again. But she could tell from the smirk on Ginny's face that this was no dream.

"I'm... gonna go," Ginny said heading to the fire place in the next room.

Draco cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uh, I just wanted to apologize for my mother."

"It's alright."

Draco knew she was lying but didn't say anything. "I was just wondering if you want to come to the ministry ball on Friday."

Hermione studied his face for a minute and decided he was serious. She laughed._Does he think that tonight went well?_ "No."

Draco tilted his head to one side. "No?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

No?"

No."

No?"

Hermione was getting frustrated. "YES!"

Draco smirked. He had tricked her. "Pick you up at 6:00." With that he disappeared.

**6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

**an: I cant believe my seniors are leaving me! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... oh well, only three more years. (NOTE THE SARCASM!) **

**Zoe, where r u? I'm not updating NEthing until you review! Also, I remembered later today I forgot to put something in ur yearbook... "u r my sunshine... my only sunshine..." ****LOL.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. change clothes

**AN: Finals SUCK!**

**Neways… Enjoy…. Thanks to my reviewers… this is a REALLY short chapter… what else is new!**

**On w/ the story:**

Chapter 8: Change Clothes

"Ginny, I can't wear that!" Hermione said staring wide-eyed at the dress Ginny had picked out for her.

Ginny frowned. "Why not?"

"Because the Minister of Magic will be there!" Hermione said.

Ginny gave Hermione a frustrated stare. "Herms, the Minister of Magic is your best friend."

Hermione shrugged nervously. She was running out of excuses to not wear the dress. "It shows WAY too much skin," she said in a final tone.

"Hermione, it's not that bad, it goes to your knee, and this isn't a really formal event. It's just a celebration of defeating Voldemort last year." Ginny said. "Besides, the dark green brings out your best features," Ginny said handing Hermione the dress through a crack in the door.

Ginny had wasted no time helping Hermione get an outfit for the ball. They searched in five different stores, but could find nothing to Hermione's liking. Ginny had finally taken it upon herself to find Hermione a dress by herself, and pick out a spaghetti-strapped, forest green dress that reached Hermione's knee. Needless to say Hermione was…. surprised.

Hermione emerged from her bedroom wearing the dress, black heels, and her locket. And to Ginny's pleasure, she was smiling.

"Hermione," Ginny said happily, "you are what I like to call, a MILF."

**6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696**

**AN: yea, I know it's REALLY SHORT, but I have to get to French in five minutes and I had to do my HW for that class. Sorry. Another update will happen most likely Friday, my finals end 10-ish**


	9. the ball

**AN: Yea... sorry for the wicked short chapter... this chapter isn't very long either. AHHHHHHHHHHH! I can't believe the O's lost! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! sorry I haven't update in forever. I've already finished the 6th HP book (in 14 hours). Try to ignore the stuff that interferes w/ the 6th book, it's not my fault. My life is really crazy right now... I've had the shittiest summer in general... Oh! FYI, a "milf" is a Mother I'd Like to Fuck... y'all need to watch American Pie!**

**On w/ the story...**

Chapter 9: The Ball

"Wow, Hermione!" Draco stuttered.

"Wow yourself," Hermione muttered looking Draco up and down. He had khaki pants on with a silk silver shirt that brought out the color in his eyes. After a moment of awkward silence, Draco cleared his throat.

"Shall we?" he said extending his arm to hers.

Hermione graciously took it and they apparated to the Ministry. Hermione immediately recognized many of her co-workers, Lavender, Parvarti, and Ron were all talking quickly and kept looking around. Hermione realized what they were looking for. Her.

"Oh! Hermione!" Lavender squealed shuffling up to her in her extraordinary high heels. Her light purple dress reached just below her knee and it had stunning beading that circled the tube top. Lavender hugged Hermione and looked at her outfit very carefully. "Wow, you look fantastic! That dress is beautiful!" she complimented.

"Oh, thank you. You look beautiful as well."

Lavender shrugged as if to say _I know_. "Oh, hello Draco,"she said. "Would you mind if I stole your hot date for a moment?"

Hermione blushed a little bit and looked at Draco pleadingly.

"Sure," he said in the friendliest voice he could muster.

"Fabulous..." Lavender proceeded to drag Hermione to Ron and Parvarti. "So..." Lavender said to Hermione. "What is up with you and Draco? Are you a couple again?" she said with an alarming amount of hope in her voice.

"No, we're not a couple, he just tricked me into coming with him tonight," Hermione responded a little coldly.

Lavender's face fell. "Hermione, I know you probably don't want to hear this,"

_Obviously_, Hermione thought.

"but you and Draco were the absolute perfect couple. I know what he did was wrong, but his didn't dump you after he had won, he stayed with you. You really loved each other, and I think you still love him."

Hermione scowled.

"No, really Hermione. I think you don't want to admit it, but you never fell out of love with him. Just stop using Peter as an excuse. The poor kid. My god Hermione, you told him Draco died!"

Hermione was about to respond, but she was tightly embraced by Ron.

"Hey Hermione. How have you been?" Ron said still hugging her.

"I'm fine. Ummm, Ron? Could you let go?"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

Hermione remembered that Ron was also encouraging her to get back together with Draco; the whole world was against her!

"So, where's your date?" Ron said winking.

Hermione rolled her eyes unnoticeably. _Here we go again! _

As if on cue, Draco came up to Hermione and put an arm protectively on her shoulder. "Hello Weasel."

"Deatheater," Ron greeted smiling an extremely fake smile.

Draco looked deeply offended. "Shut your face about shit you don't know about. In that case, you'll never be able to speak."

Hermione almost smiled. _If everyone hates him again... they won't want me with him._

Draco turned to Hermione, "Would you like to dance?" he said hopefully.

Hermione listened to the song that was playing. It was one of her favorite songs... "Sure."

Draco smiled and guided Hermione to the dance floor.

(If you don't like lyrics... skip a bit)

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
its the end of the world in my mind  
then your voice pulls me back  
like a wake-up call  
ive been looking for the answer  
somewhere  
i couldnt see that it was right there  
But now i know, what i didnt know

(chorus)  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
when nobody else can help  
because you live girl  
my world...  
has twice as many stars in the sky

it's all right. i survived. i'm alive again  
' cause of you, made it through every storm  
what is life? whats the use?  
if you're killing time

i'm so glad i found an angel  
someone who ...  
was there when all my hopes fell  
i wanna fly looking your eyes

(repeat chorus)

because you live... i live

because you live, there's a reason why  
i carry on wheni lose the fight  
i want to give what you've given me  
always...

(repeat chorus)

Then Hermione noticed that Draco was signing.

"Because you live and breathe, because you make me believe in myself, when nobody else can help because you live girl my world... has everything i need to survive, because you live... I live."

Hermione couldn't fight back a grin, he was always a good singer.

Draco seized her good mood as a wonderful opportunity, "I want to show you something, come on..."

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"You'll see."

**696969696969696969696969696969**

**A/N: Review! BTW, the song was "Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney**,** and I just got 2 kittens... and I named them Lily and James. Hehehe.  
**


	10. Neverland

**AN: thanks 4 all the great reviews!**

**Zoe: r u talking bout this scene? Well here it is sunshine lol**

**Dracoxme4ever: ur right, u were my 90th reviewer! Thanks 4 the review.**

**Dracosgirl2515: I love Jesse! Nuff said! Yea... I guess the lyrics r sorta cheesy... but he doesn't write all of them... glad to hear you like the story! Thanks 4 the great review! **

**Danni: I love Jesse :P**

**mysteriouscharm: ya know... I've never smiled so much when reading a review... after you read this chapter, in ur review, I want you to PLEASE tell me what ur idea was, k? Thanks 4 the review!**

**Black Padfoot: Thank you so much for the review I was truly touched... I hope u continue to read it! **

**Supersycoh: I hope you can read this chapter... if you can't, e-mail me again and I'll send them to u! Thanks 4 the review**

**PadfootObssesed329: thank you. It is good to know that there r other Jesse lovers! Lol**

**The Gryffindor Drummer: thank you for the review, I hope you like this chapter as well.**

**SerinaAngel: I intend to continue, if you continue to review! Thanks 4 ur review**

**Steelo: You are one of my best reviewers! I'm trying to work on my chapter length... I promise. And in regard to the half blood prince... I received it around... 1-ish and read till 5... (in the morning) then I continued to read it all day and finished at 11:32 pm... so there u go!**

**Ghg: thanks 4 the compliment! I love mind tricks myself... and plot twists!**

**Gothicpagan: here's ur update! **

**Sopheret (Julia): Hey. What's up? I haven't heard from u in a while! R u still in camp? Thanks 4 the review!**

**D-day girl: Awwww... Thanks 4 the review! If you want me to continue to e-mail u the updates, holla!**

**Back to the story...** **BTW... this chapter is for the ppl who were interested as to where Peter got his name...** **hehehe**

Chapter 10: Neverland

Draco and Hermione apparated inside of a building and Draco covered Hermione's eyes with his hand. Hermione tried to feel her way around, moving her arms around wildly, which earned a chuckle from Draco.

"You wouldn't be laughing if you were in my position..." Hermione muttered.

Draco ignored her comment and removed his hand, but asked Hermione to keep her eyes shut. "Ok. Open them!" he said.

Hermione could see nothing. "Draco! It's pitch black!"

Draco chuckled again. "I know, I haven't turned on the lights yet."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but Draco couldn't see. Hermione squinted as bright lights began to shine, and it took Hermione a while to realize what were lining the walls all around her.

Books. Completely surrounding her. Hermione found herself in the most beautiful library she had ever seen. (Think "Beauty and the Beast"). She turned in circles to soak in the beautiful sight. It was simply amazing. She looked up to the domed ceiling and saw a magnificent mural of the night sky, then something near the door caught her eye. It was a plaque, with the library name and dedication.

Neverland Library. For the one I love, may we never grow up.

Hermione was on the brink of tears. "Draco-"

"So, do you like it? It's quite lovely, wouldn't you say?" he said with a bit of resentment in his voice.

"Yes, it's beautiful," Hermione whispered. "Draco, why?"

Draco sat in a blood-red, velvet couch and summoned himself a glass of wine. "Well," he said after a sip, "after my father died I was siting in my manor, alone, and thought to myself 'I've just inherited a great sum of money, what should I do with it?' and this is what I decided on." He took a reasonably large gulp and looked at Hermione.

Hermione stared at him in awe. "I-uh-" she started, but Draco cut her off.

"You know," he said looking at the mural "a part of me wasn't surprised that you called our son _Peter_. What's his middle name, _Pan_?" Draco said. He didn't say it meanly or coldly, but with a small amount of amusement in his voice.

Hermione blushed slightly and sat next to Draco. "So I like the story of Peter Pan... so sue me!" she said a bit offensively. Ever since Peter had been born, people would ask, _Why Peter? _And Hermione would always shrug.

Draco summoned Hermione a glass of wine and smiled at her. "Come on! I wasn't making fun of it!"

"It's not that Draco. It's just... why did you dedicate it to me?" Hermione asked with a lump in her throat.

Draco finished his wine, then magically refilled it. "I don't know really. I opened it right after we graduated Hogwarts, I guess I thought it would help take my mind off of you... a way of saying goodbye, letting myself let go." Draco was staring at the floor and couldn't bring himself to look at Hermione.

Hermione smiled sadly and got up from the couch and began to look at the books lining the walls.

"Pick one," Draco said from the couch.

Hermione turned to look at him. "What?"

"Pick one, to keep."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest.

Draco put his hand up. "Think of it as a belated baby shower gift or something."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She began studying the titles and realized that there were a great deal of muggle books too. _Hmmmm... let's see... which one? _Hermione studied the shelves and after about 5 minutes of deliberation, come to a conclusion. She showed Draco her pick, and he nodded in approval. Hermione looked back down at the cover and smiled to herself. _The Secret Life of Bees. _Hermione was very happy with her choice, she never had the chance to read that muggle book, but had heard great things about it **(An: it's my fave non-HP book!)**. Hermione sat back down and looked at Draco. "Thank you, for tonight. I had a lot of fun."

Draco smiled. "I'm glad." then to his great surprise Hermione kissed him gently, then with a little more force. He smirked into the kiss as he felt Hermione pull away.

"Uh, do you want to come back to my place?" she said bitting her lip.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry Ms Granger, but I don't put out on the first date," he grinned.

Hermione pouted her lips. "That's too bad..."

"But I'll make an acception just for you," he whispered into her ear.

Hermione smiled. "I have a better idea. Would you like to see Peter's baby pictures?"

Draco smiled. "That would be great."

**696969696969696969696969696969**

**AN: Review! I would be thrilled to get 105 reviews b4 I update again! plz read my other story 2!**

**xoxo, Jackie**


	11. Way Back When

**An: I have some terrible news. I am discontinuing this fanfic...**

**JUST KIDDING!**

**hehehe... I couldn't resist. I'm in shock from all the reviews I received... I thought the computer counted wrong, so I counted them all myself! I seriously couldn't believe it! I realize the chapters are short... but this chapter happens to be one of the longest, so there you go! **

**Back to the story...**

Chapter 11: Way back when...

"Here's another!" Hermione exclaimed handing Draco a fifth photo album.

Draco took the newest album, titled_ "I'm a Mommy!"_ He looked at each picture with great interest. Peter was probably a year old in these photos.

Harry and Peter.

Ron and Peter.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Peter.

Ginny, Hermione and Peter.

Harry, Ginny and Peter.

Draco's heart twinged with a mixture of shame, guilt and sadness. He should have been in these photos, but he simply wasn't. Hermione bit her bottom lip and went to Peter's room to see if he was sleeping alright. Draco sighed and looked around at the other photo albums and moved them around, looking for one that would catch his eye.

And one did.

A very small album, about the size of a mouse pad, seemed curious to Draco. It had a gray leather cover with a red metallic heart on it. Draco opened the album and was glad he was sitting on couch, otherwise he would have fallen over. He looked on the next page and the next and the next. He thought for sure she would have gotten rid of these. He flip to the next page with a shaky hand and almost cried. He remembered that day so well...

**FLASHBACK:**

"Oh Draco it's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed as Draco secured a beautiful locket around her neck

Draco kissed the back of her neck gently. "Not as beautiful as you."

Hermione felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. She always felt embarrassed when Draco complimented her. She realized there was nothing she should be embarrassed about, she was first in her class, she was beautiful, she had terrific friends and the most caring boyfriend in the world.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and kissed her neck, smirking.

Hermione leaned back into Draco to feel his warm body. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon, and beautiful spring day, and she was sitting with the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She knew they hadn't been together for very long, but she just... knew.

She wanted to get married to Draco after Hogwarts. But she wasn't sure he would want to...

**1234567891011121314151617**

Draco felt Hermione lean into him. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He was with the smartest witch in Hogwarts, and she truly loved him. He looked out his bedroom window and could tell the weather was hot on this beautiful spring day. He wanted to be like this forever, with her. For the last few weeks he had been seriously thinking about his life after Hogwarts, and he knew what he wanted to do.

He planned to propose to Hermione at graduation, which was three weeks away. He realized they hadn't been together very long, but he just... knew.

**1234567891011121314151617**

Hermione? I want to show you something," Draco whispered in his ear.

"Draco, you know I don't like heights," Hermione said as Draco tried to help her mount his broom.

"It's fine. Just mount the broom, unless you feel like mounting me," he added smirking.

Hermione blushed. "I-"

"Jut get on the broom, or I refuse to make love to you for a month," Draco said seriously.

Hermione got onto the broom without hesitation.

Draco smirked. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

Hermione rolled her eyes, because she knew it was true. She snaked her arms around Draco's waist and tried to breath. _I'm alright... Draco's with me... I'm fine... _

After five minutes Hermione was nudged by Draco an she hesitantly opened her eyes. She and Draco were hovering 14 feet above the center of a crystal-clear lake. There were beautiful thick woods surrounding them, that gave Hermione that suspicion that the only way to get here was by broom. To her left there was a huge waterfall that crashed into the lake below, and she sighed as she felt the mist blowing around her. Then she turned to Draco, smiling. "This is beautiful."

Draco grinned. "As are you." He swiftly removed his shirt and jumped into the water below.

Hermione gasped, then grinned when she saw Draco resurface. "How's the water?" she laughed.

Draco smiled. "Find out for yourself." Draco took out his wand and muttered a spell to assure that the broom would stay in place if Hermione jumped off.

Hermione looked to the water and gulped. "Is it deep enough?"

"Yes."

Hermione sighed shakily. She also removed her shirt, exposing her turquoise bra. _Ok... one, two, three!_ She jumped.

She surfaced and was sputtering nonsense, but Draco could catch words like "cold", "deep" and "I'm gonna fucking drown".

Draco chuckled and swam over to Hermione. "You're fine."

Hermione tried to glare, but failed miserably.

Draco rolled his eyes half-heartedly. "Come over here, it gets shallower." Draco swam closer towards the waterfall and Hermione realized she could touch the bottom and the water was a lot warmer than it was in the middle of the lake. Draco noticed Hermione feel more secure and began to splash her.

Hermione retaliated and splashed Draco back. But her arms became tired and she held her arms up in surrender. Draco stopped splashing and smiled triumphantly. He swiftly grabbed Hermione and kissed her lovingly. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too, Draco." Hermione whispered. She kissed him forcefully, causing him to smile into the kiss.

"I still have something to show you," he said after breaking the kiss.

Hermione looked at him quizzically.

He smirked and pointed toward the waterfall. "We have to walk through it."

Hermione smiled. She grabbed Draco's hand and stepped through the waterfall. Hermione loved the feeling of the water beating down on her. She opened her eyes and almost fainted. It was a cave, but not really a _cave_. Hermione was standing in very warm knee-high water, as she soaked in her surroundings. She seemed to be in a sort of pool, and on higher ground there was a platform from beautiful stone, Hermione guessed it was granite. On the platform was a king-sized bed, vanity and dresser, basically a bedroom. Hermione climbed up a trail of stone steps and examined the bed in awe. The wood work was very impressive, with rose designs on the head-board and foot-board. The vanity was the same type of wood-work as the bed, and same with the dresser. Hermione began to shiver and realized Draco was standing behind her.

"There are some dry clothes in there," Draco said pointing to the dresser.

Hermione opened one of the draws and found a comfy-looking pair of sweat pants and tank top. She then realized how tired she was, and yawned. "Draco, this is wonderful, but we have to go back to school now."

Draco smiled. "Actually, we don't. Tomorrow is Sunday and I already asked Dumbledore if we could spend some time... away from the school."

Hermione smiled. "Well in that case..." Hermione grabbed Draco and pushed him onto the bed, she crawled on top of him and kissed his neck, being sure she left a mark.

Draco's hands roamed over her body and he smiled at his luck. "I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione said pulling away from his neck. She yawned again.

"Are you sleepy?" Draco asked smiling.

"No," Hermione said in a childish voice. "Me no sleep!" she yelled.

Draco laughed as he dove under the covers. Hermione crawled under with him and rubbed her foot against his. He looked over to her and raised his eyebrow. "Ms. Granger? Are you playing footsy with me?"

"And what if I am?"

"Well, I'm afraid that means tomorrow you must make love to me," he said seriously. He would have suggested now, but he knew she was tired, and truthfully, he was too.

"Sounds good to me," she said after another yawn. "Draco?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Draco smiled even though Hermione couldn't see it. "I love you."

"What do you want to do after Hogwarts?" she said in a barely audible whisper.

Draco was starting to drift away. "Marry you."

But Hermione didn't hear him, she was in her own world already, dreaming of the life she truly wanted. A son, a house, and Draco.

**END FLASHBACK**

Draco stared at the picture of he and Hermione kissing in the water. Hermione had found a way to produce pictures from memories, like freezing a scene from a pensieve. Draco heard someone cleartheir throat behind him and he saw Hermione smiling weakly.

"Peter is sleeping like a baby."

Draco nodded. He was still in shock that Hermione kept these pictures. "You kept these?" Draco asked.

Hermione became wide-eyed. "Well- yea. That was a large part of my life, Draco."

Draco sighed and wasn't sure of what he should do. But Hermione helped him decide. She kissed him fiercely and ran her fingers through his hair. Draco kissed back with the same amount of force and somehow they ended up in Hermione's room.

Hermione suddenly became very aware of what she was doing, and knew she couldn't. Even if she wanted to. "Draco," she panted.

"Yeah."

"I cant... I'm sorry. Peter-"

"Hermione, Peter is sleeping."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. She was running out of excuses. She just didn't know what she was feeling for Draco. All the passion and lust from their school years was still there, but it only confused Hermione. She wanted him so badly. She needed him so badly. But he had used her, and Hermione couldn't forgive that. "Draco, I don't know what I want," she said insecurely.

Draco smiled. She had just admitted she was vulnerable. "I understand." That was more than Draco needed, he had a little of her trust back.

Hermione gave him a puzzled look. "You- you do?"

He nodded. "I'll be seeing you Hermione. Thanks for the fun night." He turned to leave.

"Wait. Draco, why don't you spend the night. Peter should meet you tomorrow morning, properly," Hermione added recalling when Peter and Draco had first met.

"Alright," Draco said. He rolled his eyes inwardly. _How long is she going to take deciding if she likes me?_

**6969696969696969696969696969696969**

**AN: so there it is... REVIEW! I will update my other story when I reach 75 reviews... so review that 1 also plz! **

**xoxo, Jackie**


	12. I'm sorry!

I'm really, really sorry I haven't updated…… I've been sooooooooooooooo so so so busy when school started. I have not discontinued either of my fanfics, expect a chapter for "Keeping Secrets" very soon…. Probably by Monday (long weekend)

I have been grounded and in trouble the entire school year so far, so I had no time to use the computer even if I was allowed

SORRY!

Thank you's to all reviewers!

xoxo, Jackie


	13. Draco's destination

**An: soooooo sorry I haven't updated!**

**Back to the story...**

Chapter 13: Draco's Destination

"Morning mommy!"

Hermione opened her eyes suddenly and sat straight up in her bed, and realized that Peter was sitting in her bed, still in his pajamas. "Morning. What time is it?" she yawned.

"Ten o'clock mommy."

Hermione checked the clock. He was right. This was the latest she had ever slept in... well, except for when her and Draco were together...

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Who's that nice man downstairs?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What-" then she realized...

"He said his name is Draco. He's really nice. He told me a story."

Hermione tried to contain her anxiety. "Really? What did he tell you?"

"He told me a story about the Great war."

Hermione nodded. "What happened?"

Peter wrinkled his nose trying to remember. "Ummmm... he said he helped fight with you and he told me what happened. He said he knew daddy," Peter smiled.

That's what Draco had been saying. Stories about himself, how Draco-like.

"Where is he?"

"Making breakfast downstairs."

Hermione rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Okay, c'mon."

She and Peter went downstairs and the scent of pancakes and eggs filled their nostrils. Draco was whistling a song... Hermione wasn't sure what it was, but thought it might have been "whistle while you work".

"Good morning," he said happily.

Hermione stretched and looked outside. It was a beautiful summer morning. "Yes it is."

Draco finished cooking and they all sat at the kitchen table.

"Mommy what are we gonna do today?" Peter asked in between bites.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not sure"

"I have an idea," Draco cut in.

Peter smiled. "What?"

Hermione tilted her head. "Yea, what?"

Draco smirked. "You'll see."

Hermione smiled. "Are you serious? Draco, tell me where you're taking us! It might not be safe," she said half-heartedly.

Draco rolled his eyes smiling. "Oh, right Hermione. I'm planning on taking you both to a volcano and we're going to see who can go inside and get the most third degree burns."

Hermione smiled and began to clear the table. "That sounds fun."

Draco helped her clear the table. "I thought so."

**natenatenatenatenatenatenatenatenatenatenatenatenatenatenate**

"Peter do you know how to ride a broom?" Draco asked stepping onto Hermione's front lawn with his broom in hand.

"Of course I do! My godfather _is_ the best seeker Hogwarts has seen, after all," he replied matter-of-factly.

Hermione watched amused as Draco bit his tongue to Peter's response.

"Peter why don't you get your broom," she suggested.

He ran back into the house and came out with an impressive-looking broom. "This is my broom," he said proudly.

Draco let out a low whistle. "That's a nice broom."

"Only the best."

Draco smiled. "Is that your first broom?"

Peter nodded.

"My first broom was a really nice also. I was about your age too," Draco said as he reflected.

Hermione rolled her eyes unnoticeably. Of course Draco would have a nice broom... he's a _Malfoy_! "Shall we mount our brooms?" she suggested.

Draco nodded. "Right. Uh... Peter, just follow me." He looked at Hermione, "Coming?"

Hermione swallowed hard and got on the broom with Draco. _Oh boy... here we go... don't panic!_

Draco smiled as he pushed off the ground and Hermione's grip around his waist tightened. "This way," he nodded his head in the direction to Peter.

Draco and Peter began to do different tricks and preceded to horrify Hermione until they reached Draco's destination.

"Whoa! That's really cool!" Peter said. Peter smiled at the waterfall and lake; excitement rushing through his veins.

Hermione sat open-mouthed on the broom she was sharing with Draco. She would occasionally return to this place in her dreams, it was more beautiful then she remembered. "Draco..." she whispered looking emotionally into his eyes. She began to stutter nonsense which caused Draco to smile proudly.

"Come on... you remember how to do this, right Hermione?"

Hermione could only nod as a response.

Draco charmed the broom as he did in Hogwarts, removed his shirt and dove in. His head surfaced after a moment or two, "Come on!" he shouted.

Peter removed his shirt and waited for Draco to charm his broom, then also dove into the water. Then Hermione sighed and charmed her broom and dove in as well.

"Whoa! It's cold!" Hermione said frantically as her head shot out of the water.

Draco laughed. "No it's not! It's nice." He went back under water and resurfaced closer to he waterfall. "Peter, come see this."

Peter swam eagerly over to where Draco floated and disappeared into the waterfall. Hermione swam toward the waterfall and found it to be even more beautiful then she remembered it to be. It was all the same, but knowing that Peter was a part of this brought a tear to Hermione's eye. She watched as Peter fixed his hair in the mirror with Draco. Hermione laughed at the two of them.

"Hi mommy!"

Hermione climbed onto the platform with Peter and Draco. "Hey sweetie," she cooed. Hermione yawned and sat on the bed. Draco finished with his hair and sat next to her.

"I have some plans tonight, and I was wondering if you would like to join me."

Hermione looked over to Peter. "I don't know, Peter-"

"I'm sure Ginny will watch him again," Draco said a little desperately.

Hermione smiled a little. "Sure, I'd love to go with you."

Draco smiled and kissed Hermione briefly. "I'll pick you up at ten, ok?"

"Ten? Draco, that's awfully late. Where on earth are we going?"

"You'll just have to see."

**69696969696969696969696969696969696969**

**AN: sorry for the long wait... I'll update this story and my other one ASAP**

**xoxo, Jackie**


	14. I'll Be

**Yay for wonderful reviewers! blows kisses well... here's to u all!**

**Back to the story... **

**Chapter 14 (omg 14 already!): I'll Be**

"Now Peter, be good as always for Ginny and Harry, ok?"

"I know mommy."

"Do you promise?"

"Mom, Draco isn't coming until ten and by then I'll be sleeping," Peter reassured her.

"Oh, right," Hermione said looking at the clock. It was only eight thirty and there was plenty of time for Hermione to get ready. But Hermione did not know what to wear. She figured she was not going out for dinner, because it was so late, but she could not decide what to wear.

_I don't know why I care so much_, she asked herself while looking in her closet.

'It's because you want to make a good impression on Draco,' a little voice told her.

"I do not," she said out loud.

"You don't what?" Peter asked her. He was standing in her doorway watching her rummage through her closet with an amused expression on his face.

"Nothing sweetheart," Hermione said lovingly.

Peter smirked suspiciously.

Hermione went over to her son and kissed him on the top of his head and smiled as she whispered, "You look just like your father when you do that." Hermione proceeded to pass him and went into the bathroom to shower, and left Peter to wonder about the hole surrounding the subject of his father.

**Shutdedokeepoutthedevilshutdedokeepthedevilinthenightshutdedokeepoutthedevillightthecandleeverythingisalright**

"Herms?"

"Hey Harry! Thanks for coming so late," Hermione said rushing downstairs and giving Harry a peck on the cheek.

"No problem, really," Harry said as Ginny came through the door.

"Hey 'Mione!"

"Hey Gin," Hermione gave her best friend a hug.

"You look nice," Harry said to Hermione.

"Oh, thanks," Hermione said blushing a little. She was wearing a green tank top and black dress pants. She had her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, and of course, she was wearing the locket. "I have no idea where we are going so I had to wing it," she smiled.

"I hope you have fun," Ginny said with a wink Harry could not see.

"Don't worry I will," Hermione said giving Ginny a smirk.

"Did I miss something?" Harry said totally out of the loop.

"It's ok Harry," Ginny said giggling to her beloved boyfriend.

Harry shook his head in confusion then headed up stairs to find Peter. "I'm going to go talk to Peter now, at least he makes sense."

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned back to Hermione. "It's almost ten. Hmmmm... I wonder where he is going to take you."

"Beats me," Hermione shrugged.

Within a couple minutes Draco had arrived at Hermione's. Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door to find Draco in a very different outfit than her.

"What are you wearing?" he said smiling at her.

"I don't know," Hermione whined. She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks as Draco stood before her in black sweat pants and a gray sweatshirt. "Hold on a minute," she said closing the door after Draco stepped inside.

Hermione ran upstairs to change. She quickly jumped into a pair of silver sweatpants and changed into a tank top and covered it with a green hooded sweatshirt. "Ok better," she smiled.

Draco kissed her on the cheek, "Ready?"

"Yep, let's go. I want to know where we are going," she said excitedly.

"It won't take that long; we're getting there by broom."

Hermione eyed Draco suspiciously. "We are getting there by broom?"

"Yes, by broom. And don't you dare say you don't like heights because I know you want to wrap your arms around me," Draco smirked.

Hermione smiled, "Well when you put it that way…"

Draco stepped over the broom and Hermione soon followed his actions. She gripped around his waist tightly causing Draco to grin from memories that had escaped from his head. He pushed off of the ground and began to steer them to their destination. He smiled as Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and he felt the calming sensation of her chest lifting against his back with every breath she took. Hermione unconsciously stroked her thumb against his body, and made a throaty moan as she drifted into sleep.

"Wake up Hermione…" Draco cooed as they were about to land.

"I wasn't sleeping," she yawned and lifted her head up, gazing dreamily at their destination. "Draco… what is this?" she said as she seemed to glide over to a blanket.

They were on a hill, in a place Hermione had never been to before. A blanket was a few feet away from Hermione and Draco passed her and sat on it. Hermione sat on the fleecy green blanket next to Draco. He was over-looking the hill, to a stadium. **(AN: if you watch Laguna Beach… think about when Stephen and Kristen were together on the hill… same thing).**

"Draco what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Just wait a minute," he said smiling. "You'll see."

Hermione turned her attention back to the stadium. "I don't-"

Then the first of many fireworks shot up. All different colors ranging from red to blue to green and purple decorated the sky. They formed a variety of shapes as well.

"Wow," Hermione said after the finale. "That was great."

"There is more," Draco said kissing her softly.

Hermione looked at him quizzically, and then she heard a concert starting inside the stadium. "Draco, how did you know about this," Hermione asked him.

"A friend," he shrugged.

"Where are we?" Hermione said looking around more.

"We are in Muggle London," Draco smiled proudly.

"Muggle London?"

"Yes."

"We _flew_ into _Muggle_ London?"

"Yes."

"Draco," Hermione said with slight anger, "That is very irresponsible! We risked been seen like Harry and Ron in second year!"

Draco tilted his head to one side. "I'd like to think I can be stealthier than a second year Potter and Weasel."

Hermione smiled. "I suppose that's true."

"And besides," Draco continued, "If no one ever took risks Michelangelo would have painted the Sistine floor."

Hermione smiled. "That was poetic of you, did you think of that all by yourself?" she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Do you want me to lie?" Draco asked grinning.

"No, I don't want you to ever lie to me again," she said with all seriousness.

"Well then… no, it's not my quote. I picked it up from a book of quotes I own."

"Hmmmm," Hermione said in thought, "I might have to borrow that book from you."

Draco smiled and kissed Hermione softly. "Anytime," he said, and then in a whisper added, "now you have an excuse to come over."

Hermione looked at Draco and half-smiled. "I need an excuse?"

Draco was perplexed. _Does that mean she **wants** to come over my house…? On her free will? God she drives me mental!_

Hermione tried to read Draco's face. _I think I confused him… haha… he looks funny when he tries to think... I think I'll steal another kiss…_

And that's what she did. Hermione captured Draco's lips with her own, causing both of them to forget about anything they had been thinking about previously.

"I love you Hermione," Draco said intensely locking eyes with her.

Hermione stared back. She stuttered o herself for a moment, "Draco-" but she stopped. _I don't know what to say…_

Draco felt his heart shatter inside his chest and attempted to compose himself quickly. He heard a lovely melody gliding to the hill from the stadium, "Would you like to dance?"

Hermione closed her eyes to listen to the song more closely, she smiled. "I'd love to."

Draco extended his arm to Hermione and they danced in their sweat pants and sweatshirts:

**(AN: if u don't like lyrics skip a bit ….. but this is a good song!)**

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said

Draco whispered in to Hermione's ear, "I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life…"

Hermione smiled at his singing. "You always had an amazing voice."

"Thank you Ms Granger," he said smirking, and then continued singing, "I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life…" Draco kissed Hermione softly with love. "Hermione?"

"Yes Draco," she said sleepily. She was falling into a sleepy stage as her head relaxed against Draco's strong chest.

"When are you going to tell Peter?"

Hermione sighed. "We'll tell him tomorrow."

Draco nodded, and then realized… _we?_

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696**

**Sorry for the wait… and unfortunately you might have to wait a while again because…. I'M GOING TO FRANCE! So I wont be around for a few days… which means I wont be able to write… which leads to no update…. Oh well! Yay 4 paris!**

**Leave a review! oh! also... there is prob only 2 more chapters left... maybe the next chapter will be the last... you'll just have to c...**


	15. more sorry

**AN: hey I hate to do this AGAIN... but I am in a whole lotta trouble with my 'rents... so I will not be able to update until they let me use the computer... (they think I am doing school work right now and are actually not even home...) So I will prob not be able to update "Only You" for at least until Wednesday... if I get lucky... and "Keeping Secrets" will prob not be updated for another month**

**SORRY AND I THANK ALL OF MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!**

**xoxo, Jackie (aka: sexyslytherin2)**


	16. in the rain

**AN: LAST CHAPTER! I have all my shout-outs to inspirations/great reviewers at the end of this chapter.** **I am going to FL 2morrow and I wanted to make sure I updated b4 I left! **

**Back to the (end of the) story:**

**Chapter 16: in the rain**

"Hey Peter?" Hermione called sweetly.

Peter rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he continued descending the staircase to find Draco and Hermione, with a cup of coffee at the kitchen table.

"Hey mom," he yawned. "What's new?"

"Well, I need to talk to you about some things," then Hermione glanced at Draco. "Well- _we_ have to talk to you."

Peter wrinkled his nose and yawned. "Ok." He sat obediently in the chair next to Draco, who was sitting at the head, now with Hermione on one side and Peter on the other.

Draco traced his index finger around the rim of the coffee mug, nervously attempting to organize what he might say to the six-year-old in front of him. He swallowed the lump in his throat as Hermione began.

"Sweetie, you remember what I told you about daddy?" Hermione started nervously.

Draco was somewhat comforted that he wasn't the only one who was very nervous.

Peter nodded slowly in response.

Hermione wasn't sure where to go from there._ What am I going to say? 'Well I lied about EVERYTHING!' I don't know what to do..._

Auspiciously Draco jumped in.

"Peter, your Mum wasn't completely honest about what she told you. It's true that your father is very good-looking and was a very good student," (Hermione 'Ahem'-ed and rolled her eyes), "but because your mum loves you so much she lied a little."

_Yea, a little, _Hermione reflected sarcastically. "Peter, you know I love you very much, and I only kept certain things from you to protect you, but it was wrong of me to not tell you the complete truth."

Draco felt like he was going to have a heart attack. He wasn't sure what Peter's reaction would be, and he knew that a six-year-old could have a worse temper-tantrum than Voldemort. Draco's hands were shaking uncontrollably, reminding him of the time he admitted to his father his was in love with Hermione. All the fear and anxiety suppressed inside of him was straining his eyes, and Draco began to lose his vision as Peter spoke.

"Draco's my dad," Peter said softly.

Draco courageously lifted his head and looked Peter in the eyes. He sighed heavily and noticed something in Peter. He could tell Peter wasn't shocked, but seemed more disappointed than anything. Draco should have known Peter would find out on his own, but the sensation of relief swept through Draco's blood.

Peter rubbed more sleep out of his eyes and then looked at his mother. "Mom, I have something to tell you too."

Draco rubbed his temples. He couldn't begin to imagine what would give Peter the guilty look on his face, but Draco was also very thankful that Peter hadn't screamed or yelled; he was suspiciously calm.

"I knew he was my dad a while ago," Peter said with some guilt in his voice.

"How did you find out," Hermione said with some relief, but mostly curiosity.

"I can't tell you," Peter said with even more guilt.

"If you figured it out you can say so, Pete," Hermione said gently.

"Someone told me," he said softly.

Draco scratched the back of his neck absentmindedly. _Who could have told him?_

Peter looked at his mother's face. He was afraid to get anyone in trouble, and didn't want to be known as a tattletale. Hermione's face was slightly taken aback, but composed. Draco, Peter had observed, was avoiding all eye contact with both of them, and was jouncing his leg up and down.

"Who?"

"I can't tell you."

Hermione sighed with I hint of frustration in her voice. "Are you sure you can't tell me?"

Peter nodded. "They made me promise."

Draco smirked. "_They_? So it's more than one person?"

Peter rubbed his eyes some more. "I shouldn't have told you that…" he said in a very Hagrid-like manner.

Hermione considered this. _Two people…_ "Was it someone at the ministry?"

Peter half-shrugged and avoided eye contact.

Draco started tapping the table. _Two people…_

Then he had an epiphany.

"Peter, was it Harry and Ginny?"

Peter looked at Draco with guilt in his eyes, and Draco didn't need him to answer.

Hermione couldn't believe she hadn't realized it. Who was with Peter last night? Harry and Ginny! Who are Peter's godparents? Harry and Ginny! Who always thought Peter should know the truth? Harry and Ginny!

"Draco, can you stay with Peter for a little bit, I have to go… do some things."

But before Draco could agree, Hermione had apparated to the Minister's office.

**Englandenglandenglandenglandenglandenglandenglandenglandenglandengland**

"Hermione? I wasn't expecting you," Harry greeted with polite surprise.

Hermione smiled bitterly. "Yes, well I wasn't expecting you to tell my son about Draco," she said calmly but slightly agitated.

The smile on Harry's face fell. "Oh. I thought I should tell him, because I knew you were never going to," he said with a wave of his hand.

Hermione looked at Harry with disappointment and irritation. "For your information, _Minister_, I was just about to tell Peter, _with_ Draco."

Harry looked taken aback, but pleased. "Glad to hear it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well I was annoyed to find out I wasted my time trying to tell Peter the truth."

"I'm sorry 'Mione, but as Peter's godfather I took it upon myself to tell him; now that you and his father are… involved."

Hermione cleared her throat. "Nothing is really happening."

Harry grinned. "You're and awful liar."

Hermione looked offended and annoyed. "I am not lying!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Ok."

Hermione huffed. "I am so sick of everyone telling me what I feel for Draco. No one else knows what it felt like but me! No one fell in love with him, gave him your soul, and then watched as he gave your heart away. NO ONE KNOWS!" she finished irately.

Harry was mildly surprised at Hermione's out of character attitude. But if being Minister taught him anything, it was that sometimes screaming is the only way you can listen to your own voice.

"Hermione… do you still love him?" Harry said very evenly.

Hermione's eyes had acquired tears and she looked at Harry with self-disappointment and realization.

**IKNEWILOVEDYOUBEFOREIMETYOUITHINKIDREAMEDYOUINTOLIFE**

Back at Hermione's house, rain slowly drummed the roof as Peter stared at Draco in awkward silence.

Draco had managed to talk briefly about his time at Hogwarts, never about his relationship with Hermione, but about quidditch and his hopes that Peter would become a Slytherin.

"How did you and Mommy meet?" Peter asked finally.

Draco smiled weakly. "Now that's quite a story. But in the short version my friend sort-of set us up," Draco half lied to Peter. Blaise _was_ the reason they hooked up… so the friend part was true, but of course there was more to the story than Peter would understand.

Peter nodded, not completely convinced. "Do you still love her?"

Draco met Peter's eyes for the first time. "She was my first true love," he said in a full, but shaky voice. "And do you want to know a secret?" he said in a whisper.

Peter nodded slowly.

Draco leaned closer to Peter, "You never fall out of true love."

Peter nodded, knowing that Draco wasn't lying. "Mommy thinks about you a lot," he said simply staring at the ceiling.

Draco cocked his head. "How do you know she thinks about me?"

"I hear her talk about you in her sleep a lot. And every time she puts new pictures away, she always looks at the ones of you two."

Draco swallowed a lump he didn't know he had in his throat. "Look, it's raining," he said lamely. But it was a true observation. The slow drumming had turned quickly into a beating of the outside world.

Peter sighed at Draco distantness. "How can you tell what love is?"

Draco looked at Peter in mild shock. "Well, I guess I knew I was in love with your mom when I almost died," Draco said flashing back. Then in distant reminiscing voice added, "She saved my life, and when I woke up… I thought I lost her. I realized that she was lying a few beds away from me, in worse shape than I… but she saved me nonetheless… she almost died for me. And I knew I would have wanted to be dead if she didn't make it. I didn't need anything in the world but her."

Peter looked away from Draco, ashamed he had nearly brought his father to tears.

"But none of that matters anymore," Draco said in a choked voice. "She doesn't need me."

"How would you know?"

Draco's head snapped up at Hermione. "Well… I think its time for me to leave."

Hermione frowned. "Why would you say that?"

Draco got up from the table and glanced out the window, only to see a storm rolling in. "I tried my best, and I can't ask myself for much more." Draco winked at Peter and stepped into the beating rain, unaware that Hermione had followed him outside.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed.

Her voice was whipped around by the wind and beaten down by the rain.

"MALFOY!" she tried again.

Draco wearily turned around, his rain coat thrashing against the wind and flapping open, admitting rain onto his numb body. "Hermione? Go back inside!"

Hermione had followed Draco without raingear, allowing rain to soak through her clothes. Even in the white-out of rain Draco could see mascara running down her cheeks and her hair dripping with water as she shivered.

"Draco! Where are you going?"

Draco had moved toward Hermione thinking he might be able to bring her inside by force. "Home I suppose."

He still had to raise his voice to be heard over the thunder that had started.

"Draco…" Hermione whined pathetically.

Draco stared at Hermione in disbelief. "I can't believe you," he said laughing out of anger. "You wanted nothing to do with me, and then I thought we were getting somewhere. Then I realize you will never love me again, and now you want me to stay? WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

Hermione began to cry softly.

"Tell me Hermione… I would do anything. I would go to hell and back to make you happy. I would die for you!"

Hermione's tears were lost in the rain that splattered on her face. "Draco… please don't do this."

Draco looked at her incredibly. "Don't do what? Leave? Walk away? That's what you did, Hermione! I know I did you wrong… but that day… and on the train-- YOU NEVER LET ME EXPLAIN!"

Hermione stared at Draco with sad eyes. "I know Draco and I am sorry."

Draco stared back at Hermione. "I have just one question for you," he said as the wind slowed down slightly. It wasn't necessary for Draco to scream over it anymore.

Hermione nodded.

"Can you love me again?"

Hermione looked at Draco blankly. "I can't love you again."

Draco looked like he had been shot in the heart with a machine gun. "Ok," he choked. He turned away from Hermione again.

Hermione grabbed his arm. " Draco…"

Draco turned back to Hermione and reserved tears.

"I can't love you _again_-"

Draco nodded.

"I never stopped."

**Shouldiwriteaprequel?shouldiwriteaprequel?shouldiwriteaprequel?**

**An: yay! How did u like it? I have had that ending in my head since I first started lol. I just wanted to tell every1 who has left really great reviews that I appreciate their support!**

**Stuck in the corner: plz obs!**

**Steelo: u were one of my best reviewers! Thanks a lot for the support!**

**Dracosgirl2515: I am a huge fan of your work and it was great to get feedback from you!**

**Dracoxme4ever: it was great to read your reviews!**

**Black Padfoot: thanks for the reviews!**

… **ok I know a bunch of other ppl reviewed… but I have only a few minutes before I have to leave and I just really want to get this posted! **

**.. would NE1 be interested in a prequel? (Besides Zoë!) lol**

**LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
